


The Spirit of Halloween

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Roxas' friends try and how him what holiday is all about.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Spirit of Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Halloween Kingdom Hearts Zine

Twilight Town was abuzz with excitement as the Autumn months rolled in. Local businesses were preparing their Halloween specials and decorating their storefronts with family friendly jack o lanterns and dancing skeletons.

Roxas was still unsure about the excitement of the holiday; he couldn’t understand what was supposed to be so great about purposefully being scared just for strangers to give you candy. Pence had tried to explain the elaborate history of the holiday, how it was the end of a grand harvest, and how people believed it was the best time for spirits to roam the earth, but Roxas just wasn’t getting it. 

“You just have to experience it!” Sora explained when he asked, further making Roxas question why all of his friends were so obsessed with the holiday. 

Which is how he found himself in the local Halloween shop, staring face to face with a creepy clown animatronic. He was pulled away by Hayner who placed a hand on his shoulder and placed a cat mask in his hands. 

“Come on Rox, let’s try and scare Pence.” Hayner grinned, slipping a pug mask over his head. Roxas gave the clown one more glance before shuddering and following his friend through the store. He slipped the mask over his head and waited for Hayner’s signal. 

When Hayner threw up a thumbs up, they both moved around the corner and put their hands up in a claw-like fashion and quickly exclaimed ‘Pence!’

Pence gasped and dropped the items he was holding, clutching his chest, “Man you guys suck!” he laughed after catching breath and picking up his items. 

Roxas joined in on Hayner’s laughter as he removed his mask. “Oh heck Hayner you got Roxas in on it too?” Pence shoved at Hayner’s shoulder gently before laughing as well. 

Olette appeared from the women’s section of the store with some costumes and just stared at her friends. “Do I even want to know?” Olette asked as she adjusted the costumes in her hands. 

Hayner clapped Roxas’ shoulder gently, “Just giving Roxas a piece of what Halloween is all about! Having fun!” he grinned. 

Roxas shrugged at Olette. He would admit, he did enjoy seeing the way Pence tensed up and the enjoyment on his face after the initial shock had worn off. 

“After this we should show Roxas the joys of having Pumpkin Spice!” Olette said as she passed them, heading to the direction of the dressing room. 

“Pumpkin spice?” Roxas asked. 

“Only if we can buy a big bag of candy and pig out on it.” Hayner grinned. 

Olette turned and glared at Hayner before rolling her eyes, “Fine.” she agreed before disappearing behind the curtains of the dressing room.   
As he watched Hayner and Pence compare scary horror film masks and discuss what movies they should pull out for their annual movie night, Roxas started to wonder how this all had to do with Halloween. 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out to see a selfie of Axel and Xion in their work-in-progress costumes, making funny faces with a text asking when he’d be home to work on his own costume. He smiled at their goofy expressions and how good their costumes looked. 

Roxas still wasn’t sure what any of this had to do with Halloween, but he knew one thing was for sure. Despite all his confusion surrounding candy and horror movies, so long as he got to celebrate with his friends, he would eventually get it right.


End file.
